Coffee aroma volatiles are released very fast when pure soluble coffee (PSC) is reconstituted in hot water, resulting in fast decrease of the above-cup aroma perception of coffee flavour by the consumers. One approach to control coffee aroma release is the addition of aroma delivery systems during the coffee process, so that they are embedded in the coffee powder. An aroma delivery system can be composed of oil droplets each surrounded by a membrane. However, there is an increasing demand from consumers that coffee products are constituted entirely from coffee beans.
Hence, an improved system for delivery of aromas would be advantageous, and in particular a more efficient and/or reliable aroma delivery system constituted entirely of coffee derived materials would be advantageous.